His Godmother
by demonsrunwhenagoodmangoestowar
Summary: Mikayo comes to The Leaf Village a month after the village was attacked by the Kyuubi. The Third and the Elders welcome her in warmly, However the villagers are wary of her. How does Naruto's story change with this little detail? *Kakashi reader insert*
The forest swayed softly side to side, birds chirped loudly blessing everyone with their wondrous songs. A figure walked along the path silently humming a tune, she had light grey eyes and light brown hair, bandages covered her forehead but her bangs hid them from view. She walked towards a big red gate, walking faster she smiled. The two guards on 'watch' were quietly dozing off the girl giggled, walking towards the Hokage Tower the strange girl received many curious stares.

She walked in quietly not alerting the guards who stood by the entrance. She passed several doors, finally stopping at one she smiled and stopped humming. Knocking the door three times she waited, a faint "Come in.'' was heard. She grinned and slammed the door open "Ne, long time no see Jiisan.'' the Hokage sighed his eyes crinkled as he smiled at her "Mikayo, my dear. How have you been?''

She shrugged "Nothing much I just came to visit my favorite Jiisan.'' the old man sighed "Ne, can I see my Godson?'' the old man sighed "You know you have to ask the Elders right?'' Mikayo waved her hands in dismay "They'll let it. After all I am his guardian dattebayo. '' he smirked "Persistent as always Mikayo. Your Godson is at the orphanage take these papers to notify the head of the orphanage, and I'll have you an apartment by the end of the day.''

Nodding I took the papers "Ne Jiisan where is the orphanage?'' he sighed "With your sense of direction its better if I got us there by using the Shunshin no Jutsu.'' Mikayo smirked "Ne Jiisan you can convince the orphanage lady to let me adopt Naruto easier.'' old man just sighed, holding onto her shoulders they poofed in front of the orphanage.

Children chattering and the thumping of footsteps could be heard, the Hokage walked in Mikayo following closely behind. The children gasped in delight "Its the Hokage. O bachan, its the Hokage.'' an old woman walked in with a child wailing its head off "Oh hello Lord Hokage. What do you need?''

"My friend here, Mikayo is Naruto's Godmother and is going to adopt him.'' the lady sighed and walked over to Mikayo handing her the wailing child. The first thing you would notice on the baby was the three whisker marks on his cheeks, the next was his bright blonde hair "Ne Naruto say hello to your Godmother dattebayo.'' Nartuo calmed down instantly when Mikayo swayed softly side to side "W-What how did you?'' the old woman asked.

"Everyone loves Mikayo.'' Third answered "We just need you to sign some legal documents and someone will come over in a week's time to see how your living quarters are.'' Mikayo nodded "Ne thanks Jiisan.'' old man chukeld and left.

After Mikayo signed the documents and brought the necessary things for Naruto the sun was setting down. Naruto woke up half way through the trip and his eyes haven't left her face the whole time "Ne Naruto what's so fascinating about my face?'' the child made incoherent noises and smiled. She felt a tug on her skirt and looked down, a boy stood there with long black hair and a dark blue shirt he stared up with tearful eyes "Ne did you loose your parents?'' The boy nodded silently, she crouched down shifting Naruto on to one arm "Ne whats your name kid?''

"Itachi Uchia.'' Mikayo stood up and offered her hand to him "Mikayo at your service.'' he held onto her hands "Ne ok where did you last see your parents?'' he pointed to the busy street, Mikayo sweatdropped "Ne nowonder why you got lost.'' they stood at the end of the street waiting for it to clear "Ne why did you wonder off in the first place?'' Itachi blushed "I was pushed.''

"Itachi, ITACHI WHERE ARE YOU?'' Mikayo turned to see a very frantic dark haired woman "MOM.'' Itachi yelled, letting go of my hand he sprinted to the woman and hugged her legs "Itachi don't walk away from me again ok?'' he sniffed nodding "The nice lady Mikayo helped me find you.''

"Is she still here I want to thank her.'' Itachi nodded and pointed behind him. Mikayo walked away slowly towards the Hokage Tower. Itachi's mother ran to Mikayo, Itachi following behind closely "Hey lady wait.'' Mikayo turned around "Ne what is it?'' the mother gasped "Mikayo is that you?'' Mikayo's brows furrowed, her hand reached up to scratch her head "Ne as far as I know I'm the only one named Mikayo.'' the mother laughed "Your slow as ever Mikayo.''

"NE WHO YOU CALLING SLOW DATTEBAYO?'' the mother laughed "Any minute now fragrance.'' Mikayo looked even more confused "Ne fragrance? Why did you call me frag-'' she gasped "Mikoto is that you?'' Mikoto laughed "Finally so is that your Godson?'' Mikayo nodded "Ne cute one isn't he. His name is Naruto Uzumaki.'' an ANUBU poffed before them "Mikayo you have been summoned by the Hokage please report to the tower immediately.'' then he was gone.

Mikayo turned to Mikoto and Itachi "Ne I'll talk to you guys later. And Itachi try not to leave your mom's side ok?'' I poofed to the Tower just outside his door and knocked "Come in.'' I walked in normally this time because I'm caring Naruto in my arms "Ne what is it Jiisan?'' he held up a key "I have your apartment key and address,'' Smiling she walked forwards "However I asked Kakashi to take you there being that he lives near you.''

"Ne it was one time Jiisan. One time.'' he laughed ''So where is Kakashi?'' the old man sighed "Why can't he be punctual for once?'' a light poof was heard alerting them of company in the room, Mikayo turned to see a man with spiked up gray hair and the headband covering his eye "Ne Jiisan why does he have gray hair? Is he old like you?'' the man got an irk mark "I'm the same age as you.''

"Ne Jiisan when will I get my headband?'' old man sighed "We can talk about that tomorrow.'' we walked out of the office and walked to my new apartment. Naruto stared at Kakashi curiously "Ne he has strange hair doesn't he?'' He made more incoherent noises and nodded "Why you.'' Kakashi glared with one eye "What's your name anyway?''

"Ne the one and only Mikayo. Nice to meet you dattebayo.'' his eye widened "Dattebayo?''

"Ne you've never heard it? I thought that was Kushina's tick.'' he froze "Yea it is.'' the rest of the walk was spent in silence and Naruto dozed off "Well here we are. This is your door, I live on the right. Come knocking if you want to ask any questions and if you want a tour.'' I nodded "Ne of course I'll knock if there is something I need.''

"KAKASHI THE POWER OF YOUTH FUELS TROUGH ME. FIGHT ME RIVAL.'' a guy in a green jumpsuit with bushy brows jumped in front of us. Naruto wailed being woken from his sleep. The air around Mikayo turned dark her hair floated around her face she held her free arm up walking slowly to bushy brow, she spoke with a low predatory voice "You woke Naruto up.''

Both the guys turned to Mikayo and paled instantly "Scary.'' they muttered simultaneously. Mikayo raised her fist and punched bushy brow in the face, instantly sending him flying. When that was done she instantly turned back to Naruto cradling him and muttering soft words. She walked in the apartment and bid him goodnight. He sighed standing up and shuffled to his apartment "What have I gotten myself into?''


End file.
